Duelist Ninja
by Hollow91
Summary: What would happen if Naruto awakened the Game King Kekkei Genkai when he stole the Forbidden Scroll? Watch as he goes around doing, ahem...dueling, duelists and others, punishing the wicked with his Millenium powers.


Duelist Ninja

A Naruto Fanfic by Hollow91

AN: Omfg, I am so sorry guys. My laptop no longer has internet so I'm cancelling the movie of NAS (Naruto Angelo Sparda) and just going to get straight to chuunin exams when I get around to it. Anyways, as an apology, I am uploading this new story, a Yu-gi-Oh (rofl…) and Naruto crossover. I don't own anything except the cards I make in here. And by the way, if anyone has a deck theme for the Naruto chars, you are more than welcome to suggest! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter One: It's time to duel!

Many years ago, when Ninjutsu never existed, the Rikudo Sennin was a young boy. In this world, everything was normal. Well, if you count three gods of near infinite power, games of the soul, and time travel normal. The boy whose destiny had yet to be fulfilled became an adult, married, and had a son named Jaden. However, the gods had a different plan. They sent the boy-turned-man to a new world, one filled with war, strife, and hate. Ruled by demons and ruthless shogun. Jaden never knew the man was his father as he was adopted from the orphanage, but the man gave him a card as a goodbye present, a Duel Monsters card named Winged Kuriboh. That was the last anyone on Earth heard of the man, Mutoh Yugi.

As soon as the named Yugi landed in the new world, he found he had the ability to manipulate raw energy. He also had the power to summon the real life versions of the Duel Monsters from the Shadow Realm. He began wandering around and was sickened by the lust, greed, and gluttony on the world. So he began a revolt that brought upon Ninjutsu. Soon, he felt the time was ready to go and departed his power over energy onto his two adopted sons, Senju and Uchiha Mutoh.

As time passed, the descendants of Senju and Uchiha took the first names as their surnames, creating two rival clans. Senju desired peace, but the new Uchiha clan desired power and control. This caused a gap in the clans so great, that Senju Hashirama, the newly instated Shodaime Hokage at the time, fought against his rival Uchiha Madara. The battle was long and hard, but Hashirama won, even after summoning the Kyuubi no Youko, Queen of the Bijuu. It was said the leader of the Uchiha died that day, but that is false.

Madara simply waited. He waited until the Uchiha grew arrogant and prideful, then summoned the Bijuu Queen yet again to wreck havoc on the village, the higher-ups of the council would blame the Uchiha, and like dominoes all would fall into place. What the immortal man didn't count on was the Namikaze. An off-branch of the Senju, also rumored to be directly descended in blood form the Rikudo Sennin and possessors of the Yugi-o (Game King) bloodline. The Fourth Hokage saw through his plans and prepared something Madara hadn't heard of since the days of the Six Paths Sage. He sealed the Kyuubi into his son at the cost of his life. His plans ruined, Madara took off into the night never to be seen again.

We now return to the present time, where Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki of the Bijuu Queen is reading a scroll. Said scroll read:

If you are reading this, you are destined for great power. Sealed within this part of the scroll is an ancient artifact that can unlock the bloodline of those who activate this. If you are reading this, you are my son, named Naruto. As you may know, I sealed the Kyuubi in you to save the village, I'll understand if you hate me, but now's not the time. Swipe your blood on the eye-shaped seal and cry out "It's time to duel !" to unlock your Yugi-o bloodline.

~Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage

The young blonde was shocked, but he would deal with that later. He bit his thumb, making it bleed, and swiped it on the eye and cried, "It's time to duel!"

A burst of golden energy surrounded Naruto as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and what appeared to be a magic circle appeared around his feet. "_YUGIO!_"

The light died down and Naruto looked the same except for some few differences. The most obvious was he had gotten taller, rather than barely five-feet, he stood at five-eleven. A strange circular device had attached to his arm, and had a forearm-length blade on the side facing away from him. His hair had gotten magenta tips and spiked out more, a few locks falling onto his face. Said face had lost all baby fat and was very dashing, as most girls would say. His eyes also turned purple. Just then, Iruka showed up. "Naruto what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The blonde Namikaze deadpanned at his sensei, "What the hell do you think I'm doing you bastard?!?"

Iruka blinked, Naruto never swore to him or anyone else. "Um, reading a scroll?"

"Yes, I'm reading a scroll…congrats, you get a cookie."

From out of nowhere he pulled out a chocolate chip cookie. "What the…" Iruka was about to say, but was interrupted when Naruto threw the cookie straight at a tree branch, which hit the hiding Mizuki in his precious jewels. "Ouch, that was harsh." Iruka winced as he instinctively covered his private area.

"Bastard deserves it, fucking tricking me to steal this huge ass scroll. He needs to be punished and I know how to do it." replied Naruto as he stuck his hand into nothing and pulled out a similar device to the one on his arm.

Tossing the device to Mizuki, Naruto explained the rules of the game. (The activation gave him loads of info on Duel Monsters and I don't feel like explaining all that shit :p)

[Some hours later]

"Let's duel!" cried Mizuki and Naruto at the same time as their Duel Disks each read: 4000 LP.

"I'll go first." said Mizuki as he sneered and drew a card.

Looking at his hand, the traitor snorted to himself. "I place Reptilian Feline in Attack Mode!"

[Reptilian Feline-Level Three-700atk-1200def]

After Mizuki ended his turn, It was Naruto's turn. Drawing a card, he looked over his hand. [Vixen Girl Green, Polymerization, Lush Valley, Mecha-Fox, Royal Guard, and Burning Gaze.]

"I set one card face-down in defense mode, and activate the field card, Lush Valley!"

The area around Mizuki and Naruto changed from a dark forest to a sunny valley full of grass and flowers. "I play one card face-down in my Spell/Trap zone and end my turn."

Mizuki drew and declared his spell card. "I activate Kaze no Yaiba and equip it to Reptilian Feline, increasing it's attack by five-hundred!" [Attack is now 1200 points].

"I then attack your face-down card!"

The half-cat half-lizard ran at the face-down card at bit it, flipping right side-up to reveal Vixen Girl Green. "Normally, my card would be destroyed, but do to my field effect, her defense is increased by 300! All my fox-type, or beast-type cards are increased this way, so you take a hundred points of damage!"

[Naruto: 4000 Mizuki: 3900]

"Damn it you fox brat!" growled the chuunin as he laid two face-down cards and ended his turn.

"Draw." stated Naruto as he looked at the card in his hand. 'Yes, just what I need to summon her!'

"I activate the spell card Fox's Flight! It allows me to special summon one fox-type from my deck at the cost of five-hundred life points! And I choose to summon Vixen Girl Red!"

[Vixen Girl Red-4-1000atk-1000def: Whenever this card destroys a card in battle and battle damage is not calculated, you can special summon one card with Vixen Girl in its name to your hand.]

"And due to Lush Field, her attacks points are raised by 300 as well as her defense points!" [Atk:1300-Def:300]

"Now, Vixen Girl Red! Attack his Reptilian Feline with Red Inferno!"

The cute red-haired girl with fox features lifted her hand and cried out as a red tornado sprung out from her stretched-out hand and engulfed the hybrid beast of Mizuki's. [Naruto: 4000 Mizuki: 3800]

"Grrr…"

"I end my turn."

Scoffing, Mizuki activated one of his face-downs. "With Jungle Pride, I can pay 500 life points to special summon one Beat-type card from my graveyard to my side of the field with double it's attack points! And I summon Reptilian Feline!" [Atk:1400-Def:-1200] Now attack his Vixen Girl Red!"

Smirking, Naruto replied. "Not so fast, Mizuki. You see by attacking me, you activated my trap card, Burning Gaze!"

A card on Naruto's field flipped up to reveal a bright red eye similar to the Kyuubi's. "When this card is activated, it allows me to pay half my life points to decrease the attack of the attacking monster by the amount I lost, turning your lizard-cat's attack points to zero, meaning you take 1300 points of damage!"

[Naruto: 2000 Mizuki: 2500]

"Damn you!" shouted Mizuki as his breathing became labored.

Naruto's turn started again and he drew. 'C'mon Blue!'

Sneaking a glance at his card he rejoiced, 'Yes, Believe in the heart of the cards!" said the Namikaze as he looked at Mizuki and shouted.

"This ends here Mizuki, get ready to pay the penalty. I summon Vixen Girl Blue in attack mode!"

A girl with blue fox ears and a tail, dressed in a blazer-outfit, appeared on the field. [Vixen Girl Blue-4-1000atk-1000def]

"Don't think I'm ending it here, you bastard! I activate the spell card, Polymerization!"

A magic vortex appeared and sucked all three girls into it. "Now come, my orgasmic princess! Show your glory to the world, Princess Midori Aoaka I summon thee!"

The ground shook and a gorgeous woman in a black Chinese battle-dress with red, green, and blue hair appeared with a flow of elegance. "You called, aibou?" she asked in a flirty tone.

[Princess Midori Aoaka-7-2700atk-1300def]

"I'm going to need your expertise to finish him off after Mecha-fox destroys his…thing."

"Impossible…" Mizuki whispred in fear.

"Now, I summon Mecha-fox! And destroy your monster!"

The mechanized fox blasted a blue laser at the lizard-cat, destroying it. [Naruto: 2000 Mizuki: 2200]

"Penalty game, now! Attack, my Princess, and destroy him!"

Midori smirked and ran straight at Mizuki, then slashed him in the face, making him scream out in pain. [Naruto: 2000 Mizuki: 0]

The battlefield faded back to the forest as Mizuki held his bloody face. "You…you demon!"

"Say something original, will ya?" droned Naruto as a glowing red mark in the shape of a fox appeared on his right forearm and a dark aura appeared around him as the sclera of his eyes turned black. "Now, face judgment, Mizuki! For your crimes against the Leaf Village you are sentenced to eternal banishment to the Shadow Realm!"

Naruto's outfit transformed to a black with red-trimmed leather trench coat, a fishnet undershirt, black tight jeans, and black leather boots with a broadsword across the back, hung by a long leather belt, also black. The world around Mizuki inverted before his eyes glazed over and he fell over with no soul in his body. Iruka blinked. 'That was odd, death by card game…oh well, whatever works.'

Picking himself up, he called Naruto over to him. "Close your eyes."

Naruto did so and felt a weight around his neck. "Congratulations, genin."

Smirking, Naruto looked at Iruka before walking back home. "Believe It!"

[Next day]

The next day, Umino Iruka was taking roll call. "Uzumaki Naruto?"

Unfortunately, the true class dobe, a mutt by the name of Inuzuka Kiba, felt the need to interrupt his sensei. "What are you talking about, Iruka-sensei? That dobe failed, remember?"

"Hark who's talking flea-ass." said a voice behind Kiba.

The dogboy looked up to see Naruto with his feet on an empty desk and reading an orange book. "What the hell are you doing here dobe, you failed!"

Sticking his pinky finger in his ear and twisting eat, Naruto answered. "Look at my nek, you simpleton. I passed."

"I bet you stole that!"

"Right, if I was dead last I could totally take someone's headband off of their forehead without them noticing."

"…"

"Yeah that's right, shut up bitch." said Naruto as he laid his head down to sleep.

But fate always seemed to like fucking with him, as the Banshee Haruno Sakura and her more attractive yet still annoying rival, Yamanaka Ino, appeared. "Out of my way Ino-buta, I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun."

Ino rammed her shoulder into the pink-haired he-she. "No way, I'm sitting next to…" She began to say before she spotted Naruto.

"Never mind that, I'm going after the new hunk!" she giggled as she zoomed past Sakura to sit next to Naruto.

"Hi there handsome." said Ino as she scooted next to Naruto.

"Hey there yourself, gorgeous." replied Naruto, making the other blonde blush.

"So, um, are you knew around here? I've never seen you around here before." Ino asked cutely.

"Well, I've always been in the class, but I just hit a growth spurt yesterday." replied Naruto as he made her blush again.

"A-ano…your name?"

"Look real close at my face, Ino-chan."

She did and looked at his chiseled features, his beautiful purple eyes, his feral, sexy whisker marks…wait, whisker marks? "N-Naruto?"

"Guilty as charged, babe."

"B-but you were so…"

"Loud, annoying, short, skinny?" Naruto said as he listed off all his shortcomings.

Ino meekly nodded as he just laughed. "Let's just say puberty is like milk, it'll do your body good…then again, I am like milk then too, I'll do YOUR body good." he finished by reaching his hand to Ino's ass and squeezing it.

Said girl squeaked with surprise and blushed up a storm. Iruka grew angry. "NARUTO, INO, GET A ROOM!"

Naruto laughed again. "Don't hate the player, hate the game. Just 'cuz you can't get any…"

Naruto was promptly knocked upside the head by a flying chalkboard eraser. After he picked himself up from off the ground, he glared at his sensei. "What the hell, you bastard!?!"

Ignoring him, Iruka turned to the class. "As I was saying, congratulations on all of you graduating、Now, let me assign you to your teams…"

Droning him out, Naruto 'accidentally' fell asleep on Ino's lap, much to the platinum blonde's embarrassment. A few good minutes passed before Naruto heard his name called. "Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. You are on Team Seven with Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto moaned, he was with the banshee, the emo, and a notoriously late scarecrow. However, he forgot his head was still on Ino's lap, and he was moaning, therefore sending vibrations to her 'secret' areas, causing the girl to moan as well, but in pleasure, not agony. Iruka grew another tick mark on his face. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TWO TO GET A ROOM!"

His yell caused the two blondes to fall over their desks in a compromising position. "So, um, are you free this weekend?"

Ino looked into Naruto's purple eyes and blushed. "Y-yes why?"

"Well," said Naruto while scratching the back of his head. "I know this great place over on Wasabi Avenue and I was wondering if a beautiful girl would like to join me?"

"S-sure, what time…?"

"Around seven, on Saturday?"

"I-I-I'll be there." said Ino as she and Naruto got up off the floor and dusted themselves off before a tall man with a scruffy beard, a cigarette in his mouth appeared.

"Team Ten, your with me."

Ino blushed as Naruto pecked her cheek before she ran off with Akamichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru to get to know her team.

As Yuuhi Kurenai took Kiba, Hinata and Shino, only Sakura, Sasuke, and the young Namikaze were left.

Leaving Sakura to Sasuke, Naruto meditated on his new abilities and his deck of cards. 'Ok, so my deck consists of:

Monsters:

(Name(in deck)-Level-atk/def-effect)

Vixen Girl Blue(1)-4-0/1000

Vixen Girl Red(1)-4-1000/0-Whenever this card destroys a card in battle and battle damage is not calculated, you can special summon one card with Vixen Girl in its name to your hand.

Vixen Girl Green(1)-4-750/750

Mecha Fox(3)-3-1400/400

Foxer(2)-2-500/0-If this card directly attacks your opponent's life points, you can attack with this card twice.

Kitsune Sage(3)-6-Once per turn, you can flip this face-up card face-down. When this card is flip-summoned, you gain 400 life points.

Vulpine Warrior(3)-3-1200/700

Mini-tail(1)-0/0-If this card is flip summoned, you can summon two Tail Tokens (Level 0-0/0) with this effect: As long as this token is on the field, you gain 100 life points for each Tail Token on the field.

Bishounen Kitsune(2)-4-1600/1100

Vixen Android-5-(3)-1300/2200-This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by sacrificing two fox-type cards whose level is equal to this card. When this card is special summoned on to the field, you can place one chakra counter on this card. Once every turn, you can remove one chakra counter from this card to increase this card's attack by 500.

Pouncing Huntress(3)-4-0/2300-Once per your opponent's turn, you can pay X amount of life points to increase this card's defense by X amount.

Seductive Mistress(2)-3-1500/500-For each male card on the field, this card gains 200 attack and defense points.

Traps:

Burning Gaze(1)-Normal: Activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Pay half your life points. Decrease the attacking monster's attack by the amount of life points you paid.

Royal Guard(1)-Continuous: As long as this card is face up on the field, all of your cards must be placed in face-down position and their defense is increased by 1000.

Gunslinger(1)-Continuous: As long as this card remains on the field, you can pay 500 life points each turn to attack twice in a row.

Dark Slayer(1)-Continuous: This card can only be activated by removing from play one card with 'Royal Guard, Gunslinger, Sword Master, or Trickster' in their name from your hand. As long as this card is on the field, you gain 100 life points each turn and all your monsters have an attack and defense increase of 300.

Sword Master(1)-Continuous: As long as this card remains on the field, increase the attack and defense off all your monster cards by 200.

Trickster(1)-Continuous: As long as this card is face-up on the field, you can flip a coin. If heads, nothing happens, if tails, pay 500 life points negate your opponent's next battle phase.

Den Of Thieves(1)-Normal: Draw one card, if this card is a spell card, lose one thousand life points. If it is a monster, special summon it to your side of the field. If it's a spell card, gain one thousand life points.

Magic:

Raigeki(2)-Normal: Destroy all monsters on the opponent's side of the field.

Fox Tail(1)-Quick play: Remove one spell or trap card on your opponent's side of the field.

Laser Cannon: Foxfire(1)-Equip: Place one chakra counter on this card each turn if it is equipped to a fox-type monster. The equipped monster gains 300 attack for each chakra counter on this card.

Ninja Art: Needled Tails(1)-Continuous: Activate when your opponent activates a trap card. Negate the trap card and place one chakra counter on this card. Gain 100 life points each turn for every chakra counter on this card.

Ninja Art: Time Reversal(1)-Normal: Pay 500 life points. Flip all face-up spell, trap, and monster cards in face-down defense (if monster) position.

Ninja Art: Change of Place(1)-Quick play: Activate when your opponent declares an attack. Negate the attack to another face-down defense position card on your side of the field and place one chakra counter on the former attack target.

Ninja Art: Star Blast(1)-Normal: Pay half your life points. Deals 100 damage to your opponent's life points for each chakra counter on the field.

It seems to be a decent deck.'

As soon as his train of thought ended, Hatake Kakashi showed his face…after three hours. "My first impression of you is…you're all lame."

"…" Was all the three new team members thought with a sweat drop.

"…Meet me on the roof."

AN: And end. Not much to say…but if you play ROSE Online, look for BufferMcKasta, that's my char, he's level 42...I think. Anyways, Read and review!


End file.
